The Lie Within
by acurseshecannotwin
Summary: What if Bellatrix & Voldemort had a daughter? A girl nobody knew about. Not even the girl herself knew about her parents. Growing up in a Muggle Family, she eventually she makes it to Hogwarts and slowly starts to realize who she really is. - Rating: T-M
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters out of the Books/Movies. Characters might appear Out of Character.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>First.<em>**

He had observed her, over the past eleven years. Every step and every movement by her, nothing had gone unnoticed by him. He knew everything about her, probably more then she herself did.

And only too well he knew the brilliant magician which hid behind her deep brown, almost black eyes and the black curly hair, waiting to be discovered. Only, he hoped she'd stay on the path he had pushed her on.

"I said NO!" suddenly a crystal clear voice cut through his thoughts, the next thing he hears is a whining dog. "Stupid dog, you won't learn will you?" the voice continued.

A black haired girl, with deep brown almost back eyes stood inside a backyard behind a red painted house, starring down at a little puppy. The Labrador puppy lays motionless in the dirt in front of her, if he wouldn't know better he'd guess that it wasn't alive anymore. Her eyes were full of disgust and hate. "It's only your fault" she spit and raised her right hand.

_No she wouldn't._ He thought to himself. Prepared for the worst, his eyes weren't able to move away from the girl. Again, the dog whined, probably expecting the worst as well.

"I am sorry" she sighs and gets down onto her knees. "You are just a puppy, you don't know anything yet" her voice sounds much softer now. "Can you forgive me?" she asked and moved her right hand above the little dog suddenly jumped onto its paws. "I am sorry" she said again and opened her arms. To his surprise, the puppy jumped into her waiting arms, ready to be cuddled.

"Saiph, sweetie? Lunch is ready" a female voice called. "Coming" she responded. "We don't tell anyone what just happened, promised?" she asked the puppy on her arms and disappeared into the house.

"Put the dog down and wash your hands" the raven haired woman greeted her daughter once she'd entered the kitchen. Following her mother's order she placed the dog on the wooden floor, knowing it would follow her into the bathroom.

"Why does Milou love you more than me? He is my puppy after all" turning after the voice, Saiph faced her seven years old younger sister. "He doesn't love her, he's afraid of her" a male voice claimed in a joking manner. _Suck it._ She thought to herself, ignoring her older brother's words.

Moments later, she'd joined her two siblings and her parents at the table. If she wouldn't look like her mother, Saiph wouldn't fit into the picture at all. Both her siblings were blonde and had blue eyes, just like their father. "Why is Milou afraid of you?" her little sister asked. "He isn't afraid of her, Milou only follows Saiph so much because she secretly feeds him with sausages" their mother solved the situation. Not knowing that her oldest child was right with his words. Milou, the little Labrador puppy, was afraid of Saiph. She trained him, but whenever the dog refused to do what she expected it to do, she couldn't control herself and punished the puppy hard. Quickly she had learned that a balanced combination out of commendation and punishment managed that the dog kind of became her slave. And she enjoyed it.

Slightly she pushed her right food, feeling a little furry ball dancing around her toes. Yes, her sisters puppy followed her, and only her. She was his master.

"Besides, neither you, nor your brother, pay as much attention to Milou as Saiph does. This might be the reason why he is so attached to her" their father smiled towards his oldest daughter. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" their mother changed the topic. "I am" Saiph nods smiling. "Tomorrow is your big day!" her father smiled proudly, "What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked the smiling girl. "I would love to celebrate with my friends, but I also would love to see grandma" she responds. "Can't I have both?" she asks pleading. "We'll see" her mother winked. Smiling, Saiph nodded and continued to eat her lunch.

"I'll go to meet my friends at the playground, if you don't mind?" Saiph asked after they'd finished their lunch. "You'll be back, when it gets dark" her father respond and she nodded. "As soon as the street lights are turned on" she already was on her way towards the front door when the little puppy tried its best to catch up. "Milou, stay!" the black haired commanded and the little puppy stopped right in his tracks. A pleased smile formed on her lips when she stepped out of the front door.

* * *

><p>As promised, Saiph was on her way home as soon as the sun had disappeared and the street lights were turned on. As usually she walked through the park which was near to her house.<p>

Of course she knew her mother would freak out if she knew that Saiph walked through the park. Her mother had forbidden her oldest daughter to walk through the park as soon as it started to get dark outside. But Saiph felt save when she walked through the dawn. But something was different today, she couldn't figure out what exactly. Turning back, she noticed a black haired man, dressed in black. Sighing, she turned again. _He's the reason why you feel watched_ she thought to herself. There was no need to freak out or even to quicken her steps. Everything was just fine, she would be home soon. Looking up from the path she was walking on, she almost stumbled. The black haired man stood now in front of her. Rethinking, the _quicken her steps_ part, she quickly calculates her chances. If she starts to run now towards him and the exit of the park, she never would manage to reach the safety neighborhood she grew up without being cought by him. She only could turn around and pray that she was quicker.

But why was he suddenly in front of her? Turning back, she checked. The spot where he was at before was empty. Turning forward again, she almost jumped in surprise and was sure her heart had skipped a beat.

"No need to be afraid Miss Matthews, I won't chaise after you if you start to run, I only want to talk" the man who suddenly walked next to her said, causing her to stop in her tracks immediately. He knew her surname? What else did he know? "Listen, Saiph, I never planned on fearing you. I am only here because I want to talk to you. Nothing more. Promised" He told her and looked straight into her deep brown, almost black eyes. The eyes, that seemed somehow so familiar to him. "Who are you?" the black haired girl asked with a clear and strong voice. "My name is Serverus Snape. I am the Professor for Potions, at Hogwarts" he introduced himself to her. "Potions? Hogwarts?" Saiph asked raising her eyebrow. "That's why I am here to talk with you" he replied to her.

"I've seen what you've done to the dog today" he started, studying her features. A hint of shock moved through her eyes but was quickly vanished by the poker-face alike look she had inside her eyes since he had introduced himself to her. "I train it yes" she nodded. "I am speaking about the punishment" he replied sharply. "I know what you did to him" he now said calmly. This time she couldn't hide the hint of fear moving over her features. "What will you do about it?" she asks with the same strong voice she had before. "Want to tell it to my parents?" she asked starring right into his eyes, searching for any hint of an answer. If he didn't knew better he would think she was trying to use legilimency against him. But how could she? She didn't even know she was a magician.

"Miss Matthews, I am here to tell you that were accepted into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He explained her, knowing she would receive an owl with the official welcome latter this night. But Dumbledore had asked him, to talk with Saiph first. After all, she grew up inside a muggle family, not knowing a bit about who she really was. _Matthews_ he thought to himself._ A surname which didn't suit this girl at all_. "Whatever you have smoked, I think it is better you stop smoking it" her voice cut through is thoughts. "When you move your hand above the little puppy, it isn't some kind of will power that makes the puppy seem dead. You use magic to bring this dog to heel after you." He spoke emotionless, knowing she never would believe his words. He had to prove her.

Shaking her head, Saiph started to walk towards the Park's exit. It already had become really dark and her parents probably worry about her. "Lumos!" she suddenly could hear almost whispered behind her. "What?" she asked and turned hear head after the black haired man again.

Her jaw dropped. He hold a wand inside his hand. But this wasn't what had caused her jaw to drop. The light, shining from the wand's tip was what had caused her to lose her tracks for a moment. "Nice flashlight" she said after she'd eventually gathered her thoughts. "You are a witch, you will attend Hogwarts and you will make your mother proud" he almost spit with an ice cold voice. "My mother?" she asked surprised. "I am not talking about the muggle" the Professor replied. "But what?" she asked still flabbergasted. Not getting any response from him, she only watched how he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"Saiph?" she could hear a familiar female voice. "Mom? I am here" she replied and started to run towards the black haired woman. "I am sorry Mom, I was late and so I thought I could quickly walk through the park" Saiph excused herself, leaving the odd meeting with the man out. Her mother didn't need to know, she only would worry."Late or not, next time please take the way along the streets, no matter if it'll take longer" she said and hugged the girl closely. "Okay Mommy" Saiph replied and rested hear head at her mother's chest. "Let's go home now. Dinner is ready and tomorrow is your big day" she whispered into the girls thick locks and started to walk towards their home.

Thoughts about the man flashed through her mind again. Why had he called her mother a Muggle? What was a Muggle anyways? She wondered. The odd meeting with the Professor suddenly seemed like something she only had imagined, but the word Muggle wasn't willing to leave her mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em>** This Story is set with the first book and please note that some characters are _out_ of character. Bella & Voldemort will appear later :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Second._**

"Do you believe me now?" the deep voice cut through the silence, causing Saiph to jump. Again she was in the backyard, with her sisters puppy, training it.

Turning around, she faced the black haired pale men who had introduced himself to her as Professor Snape. She didn't respond right away. But he knew she believed his words now. She had received her owl, with the _welcome letter_, which invited and introduced her to Hogwarts.

Even more, her parents whom she'd told about the letter already had taken her to get everything she needed. Of course, the Muggle's were proud. Believing _their_ daughter would become a magician, a witch.

"I do" Saiph finally replied, with an excusing expression on her features. "I didn't expect you, Miss Matthews to believe my words right away" the Professor said calmly, almost smiling. "But I am glad you do now" he added, causing a soft smile to form on her lips. "What did you mean, when you said that I would make my mother proud?" she asked him curious, knowing he probably wouldn't give her a proper answer. "I meant what I said. You will surly make your mother proud" – "Of course I will. She _already _is proud of me. The one you called _Muggle_" she replied speaking the last word sharply. She had managed to find out by herself what he had meant with the word Muggle, but this hadn't explained to her why he had said that he _wasn't_ speaking about the Muggle. But she only had one mother, right? Muggle or not. This woman was her mother. "Yes I know, but I didn't meant her" he replied still calmly, knowing he had already said too much. Dumbledore had done everything possible to keep this girl out of her parents sight, to keep her away from everyone who had known her parents. Nobody knew what would happen if she would find out who she really was. He got carried away last time he'd met her, and now he had to face the consequences. "I am sorry, Miss Matthews" he started, not knowing what to say "Of course I did meant your mother, the woman who raised you" he said knowing this would only cause more confusion for the black haired girl. Before she even managed to form the word he clearly could read inside her mind with her lips, he disapperated and left the girl who reminded him way too much at her mother, alone with her questions.

Disappointed, with confusion written all over her face, she turned her head back to the dog, who had danced around her feet. "Milou? When I am gone you will behave, will you?" she asked the dog patting its head. The tiny dog barked with a high voice in agreement. "I know you will, because you know what happens if you don't" she tells the dog, causing it to whine slightly. "Exactly" she continued.

Saiph always had guessed that she was different, different then siblings. Not only that her hair was black and curly instead of straight and blonde, her siblings were calm, friendly and lovely. Not that Saiph wasn't lovely or friendly, people always liked her immediately and she knew perfectly well how to use her charm, but her mother once told her that she had horrible fits of rage when she was little. The rages stopped when Saiph had turned five. At least that's what her mother thought, but Saiph only had found a way to control her anger or at least hide it in front of other people. Only the puppy was faced with her anger from time to time.

Now, she had her prove, that she _was_ different. She would become a witch, her siblings would continue to live their boring and normal life, as Muggles.

* * *

><p><em>With fascination written over her features<em>_ as the black haired witch starred down onto the bundle of blankets in her arms. There wasn't any movemen, why wasn't there any movemen? If she hadn't known better she would think that there wasn't any life at all._

"_Why isn't she screaming?" the black haired witch asked, moving her thump slowly over the soft skin beneath the blanket. "Shouldn't babies scream? Normally?" something unknown was raising deep inside her. Something she hadn't faced in years. _

_Fear. "Do you believe she is normal?" someone asked from far away. "No" the witch replied right away. The girl in her arm was everything, but she wasn't normal. "There you have your answer" the voice came closer. Again, the witch carefully moved her thump over the girl's skin. This time there finally was a reaction. Deep brown eyes shot open and fixed her own. "How will you name her?" the voice asked, again much closer than before. "Saiph" she replied without thinking. "Unusual name for an unusual girl" the voice agreed. She turned her gaze back to the girl in her arms. Still two beautiful dark eyes starred right at her. "Your name will be Saiph" a soft smile formed itself on her lips as she spoke. "And you will be everything, but normal" _

Bellatrix snapped open. Breathing heavily breathing she sat up. "Saiph" she spoke out loud what was wandering through her mind since ages. Burring her face inside her hands she tried to calm her thoughts. _Everything but normal_ she mumbled to herself, knowing no matter how or when, she had to find the girl which hunted her dreams.

* * *

><p>"I always knew you weren't normal" Michael teased his younger sister. "Jealous?" she asked calmly, almost cold with a smirk on her lips. "Of course not" he replied but Saiph knew he was. Her parents weren't speaking about anything, but the fact that she would go to Hogwarts and would become a witch. "Not at all right?" she asked winking. The blonde only growled in response "Michael, Saiph. Stop it." Their father said warningly from the driver's seat. They were on their way to Kings Cross. "You two should enjoy your last moments together, before Saiph leaves us" their mother agreed smiling. "She will be back, won't she?" Michael asked still annoyed. Clearly he wasn't pleased by the turn his sisters life just had token. "I will see" Saiph responded again winking. Knowing that her older brother might be pleased to find her not coming back home. She used to call her an <em>attention <em>grabber. First, she was born five years after him and took all attention away, followed seven years later by another little girl. And now she was on her way to Hogwarts to become a witch. To become someone special.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya Guys :)<br>Sorry for the delay but my last two weeks were sort of crazy, I finally moved to the US to become an AuPair. And now with the Hurricane and a possible BlackOut ahead I tried my best to get the second chapter online before Irene comes to visit us.  
><strong>**Anyways, hope you like it.  
>Reviews, are always welcome! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Third_**.

He stood at the window, watching the boats moving along the black sea. Soon they'd arrive in Hogwarts and then the sorting ceremony would begin. His eyes had spotted her, long before the boats were even close to the castle. Unless most of the other new students, she didn't sat there chit-chatting. Her eyes moved curious through the darkness, trying to take as much in as possible.

"How high are the chances, that she'll be friends with the young potter?" a familiar voice cut though his thoughts. "High, as long as neither of them knows who she really is" Dumbledore replied without turning around. "That isn't possible" the voice respond coldly. "I know" was all, the old wizard had to respond. The next thing he heard were steps, leaving his office.

Dumbledore knew it won't take long till Saiph would find out who she was. Lucius Malfoy had recognized her today at Platform 9/4. His eyes were widened, the second he realized who stood in front of him. Of course, there always were rumors, and as one of Voldemort's closest follower, he had known about the child. But until today, he didn't know where she was growing up and how she looked like. Heck, he didn't even knew if Bellatrix gave birth to a boy or a girl. The old wizard knew, bringing her to Hogwarts would end the silence she'd lived in, it would present her to the magical world.

Same counted for the young Mr. Potter but it was less dangerous for him to know who he really was.

Saiph could become dangerous, once she found out who she was, but having her in Hogwarts, made it easier for Dumbledore to control the girl and the powerful magician hidden deep inside her.

* * *

><p>Nervous, Saiph walked up, towards the sorting hat. She had watched how it had placed Draco Malfoy in Slytherin. She didn't knew much about the houses, but she felt the <em>need<em> to be sorted into Slytherin. But being a muggle-born, she knew her chances were low, very low.

Almost shacking, she felt Professor McGonagall place the hat on top of her head, closing her eyes, she hoped for the best.

"_Oh a Pure-Blood"_ She could hear a voice moving through her thoughts. "You have it all. _A strong will for success, excellent magical skills and a will to prove yourself in front of others."_ The voice told her before suddenly speaking out loud. "Slytherin!"

Silence moved through the Great Hall, no one ever had seen or heard from Saiph before, and therefore, Matthews was everything but not a name for a pure-blood family.

Slowly, Saiph moved away from the chair, closer to the table of Slytherin. _A Pure-Blood_, she thought to herself. But how could she be a pure-blood? Her parents were Muggle, both of them.

Finally people started to applaud when Saiph had almost reached her new friends-to-be. Turning around, she faced Professor Snape. Starring down at her, he applauded too. "I'm going to make my mother proud, huh?" she thought to herself before she toke a seat.

She greeted everyone around her with a warm smile, ignoring the weird looks she got in respond. Not only Saiph herself thought she didn't belonged to this table.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Just a short chapter this time, but I am happy that I managed to update it so quickly :) _**

**_Reviews are always welcome :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! I planned to finish this chapter earlier, but you won't believe how exhausted someone can be after a full day of park visits, playdates, crafts and games! _haha_ Anyways, enjoy :) - Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fourth.<em>**

Silently, she moved across the dark corridors and staircases of Hogwarts, her steps weren't heard and she wasn't seen. Darkness was her friend, always has been.

Already at home, in her muggle house she had mastered to sneak around silently, hidden from the darkness.

Saiph loved Hogwarts, finally she didn't felt like she was different anymore, almost forgotten her _normal _friends, her _normal_ life. Things she used to used to do, she loved to do weren't important to her anymore. The almost daily letters she'd send to her parents became rare lately. She couldn't think about home, if she even could still call it home.

Saiph hadn't told her parents that she was sorted into Slytherin and that the Sorting Hat had called her a _Pureblood._ They wouldn't have understood anyways. But still, how could she be a pureblood if her parents both were muggles, how was this possible?

The black haired had tried a lot to gain knowledge about her being a pure blood, she even had asked Professor Snape. But nothing had helped, still she knew as much as she did on September 1st.

Portions and Defence against the Dark Arts became quickly her best subjects, but the black haired didn't need to put much effort into school in general. Without doing much, she always was at the top, often beating Granger – the _Mudblood_, how her new friends called her – who seemed to have memorized all school books, just by guessing.

Happy about the fact that she didn't need to spent hours with homework or practicing like others, she could spent the better of her time inside the old library of Hogwarts.

Secretly, she hoped to stumble about something, inside one of these old books about her past, about her parents and her family, but ask after it she never would admit it.

Saiph was hidden deep inside her thoughts, while wandering around the huge book shelf's. Absent she pulled one of the books out of the shelf she stood in front of. It was covered with emerald green silk, the parchment pages felt old beneath her finger tips, there was something about this book, it felt out of place, like it didn't belong into this library, but why?

Flipping it open on a various page, she immediately froze in her tracks. Wide eyed she starred down at a picture. It showed a couple of girls - probably third or fourth year's, they all wore slytherin green school robes and stood close to the entrance to the common room of her house. But it wasn't the location which made her stop in her tracks, nor the school uniforms.

"_Who is there?"_ suddenly an old voice cut through the silence and the darkness around her. Snapping out of her shock-like state, she dropped the book and started to run, paying Filch wouldn't catch her. As much as she loved to sneak around covered by the darkness, she didn't needed detention.

Out of breath, but relived she made it into the Slytherin common room, before Filch could come even close to her.

As silent as possible, she went back into her dormitory and to bed, the picture she just stared at, not leaving her mind. She decided to search for the book the next day, but no matter how often she walked through the library, she couldn't manage to find the book again.

* * *

><p>Saiph refused to go home over the Christmas vacation. The longer she stayed in Hogwarts the more she had the feeling she didn't knew the people she called her Family, she <em>loved<em> anymore.

Were those people really _her_ family? There were moments when she thought so, but lately, she didn't believed they were her family. It all made sense. She never fit into the picture, and now she guessed, she knew why.

* * *

><p>He watched her, leaving Hogwarts, together with Malfoy, and a couple other Slytherins. They had invited her and some other's to spend the holydays with Draco at Malfoy Manor. Of course, Saiph was happy to take this offer. Everything seemed to sound better to her, then spending the holydays with her family, as confused and disappointed as they were, they'd allowed Saiph to spent Christmas at Malfoy Manor. He wished they had denied their daughter's wish. He knew, once she came back she would know more about herself and her past. It was impossible that Narcissa wouldn't spill anything. And if she didn't someone else surly would.<p>

The blondes eyes never left the black haired girl walking next to her son.

Lucius had been right, the girl with the dark eyes and the messy curls was Bella's daughter. Even if she would want to, her sister could never deny her. But Narcissa knew, Bellatrix never would deny her. The child she always wanted and still never had.

Smiling softly, the witch remembered the excitement in her sister's eyes, when she told her about the pregnancy. Bella had wanted her so much, and the day she finally had her, her world was pulled apart.

Narcissa had believed they had killed her niece, knowing what she could cause, so of course she couldn't believe Lucius when he had told her he had seen Bellatrix daughter, at the Hogwarts-Express. But now, watching the girl coming closer, she knew he was right and she knew what she had to do.

Bellatrix had a right for revenge, and she knew the young witch would be more than willing to help.

"Saiph, that's my mother Narcissa Malfoy, Mother, this is Saiph Matthews" Draco introduced his cousin to his mother. Smiling, Saiph bowed her head slightly "Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for the invitation" – "You are more than welcome, Miss Matthews" Narcissa replied slightly taken aback. Saiph might have looked like her mother, but it was her father who spoke out of her.

At Malfoy Manor, Narcissa gave Saiph the guestroom, her mother used to stay in, knowing she might would find something, which would help pushing her into the right directions.

With a sigh, the black haired plopped down onto the huge four poster bed. She hadn't slept much lately, nightmares caused her nights to become shorter and shorter, and nights spent in the library, searching for this certain book, didn't help either. She hoped, now away from Hogwarts, the library and the book she finally could allow herself to rest a bit, but again maybe Mrs. Malfoy knew something about her parents, after all she belonged to the pure blood society.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you, Thank you, _Thank you_ for all the fave adds & alerts :) I hope you're all as happy as I am, that I managed to finish another chapter right away, hope you like it! - **enjoy.**

_**Reviews are always welcome :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fourth.<em>**

She felt the blonde's eyes on her, _always_. Whenever Saiph was around Draco's mother – no matter if she was alone or with Draco or Pansy, she could swear she always felt Narcissa's eyes moving across her back. But still, she never caught the blonde starring.

Since two days now, Saiph was walking along the corridors of Malfoy Manor, and it sometimes felt strangely familiar to her. Not only the rooms, or the Mansion in general also the people. Saiph felt comfortable around Narcissa, from the second she was introduced to her she had the feeling to be welcome. Even more, she had the feeling, she finally had _arrived._

Maybe it was because of this, or because she was away from the library and Hogwarts, but the nightmares had stopped the night she had laid down in the very bed she was laying in right now.

Yawning she stretched her body, it was still dark outside, but she could tell the nature around the manor was slowly awaking. She'd been awake for a while now, just enjoying the silence and the darkness surrounding her. In Hogwarts it was never silent, not even over night. There were always noises.

Silently, she got up and finally decided to move all her belongings and clothes into the closet across from her bed. Opening the dark wooden doors, she hesitated for a minute. There was something inside the closet, something which shouldn't be there. After all, she was in a guestroom, wasn't she?

Carefully, she pulled the black dress out of the closet, starring at it in awe for what felt like a minute. It was completely back and simple, but still amazingly beautiful. She knew, whoever had forgotten this dress inside the closet, had a great taste.

Maybe she should tell Narcissa about the dress, and ask her to whom it belonged, later that day. Or maybe, she shouldn't…

Placing the dress back inside the closet, she decided to let her belongings inside the trunk for now, maybe she'd put them into the closet later.

After she got dressed, she sneaked out of her bed room and downstairs towards the kitchen. She was hungry, and not willing to wait till everyone was awake. Maybe she'd be able to find an elf, she could order to prepare her something for her early breakfast.

But Saiph never made it into the kitchen, something inside the living room, she passed on her way towards the kitchen caught her attention.

Carefully, she pushed the already slightly opened door open, and entered the room behind it. Slowly, she made her way towards the picture, which had caught her attention. She hadn't noticed it before, not on her first night at Malfoy Manor, not on her second. How could this be possible? She know, she would remember it if she would have seen it before. Why hadn't she noticed it before? The painting showed Narcissa, a very young Narcissa, standing close to an old Oak Tree, but it wasn't the blonde, who had caught Saiph's attention. It was the black haired next to Narcissa who had let the young witch stop in her tracks.

Black messy curls, deep brown – almost black, eyes and pale skin. If Saiph wouldn't have known better, she could believe she looked into a mirror. "How is this possible?" she breathed, raising her hand. 'This _couldn't – _her thought was cut off, "Miss Matthews?" turning around quickly, the young witch faced a curious looking Narcissa Malfoy, standing in the door frame. She didn't knew, how long Narcissa already had stood there, watching her.

"I am…sorry,…I was hungry…and wanted…" she never managed to finish her lame excuse. The look in Narcissa's eyes let her shut up immediately. "The kitchen, is across the hall" the blonde said coldly. "I…I am…sorry" Saiph tried again, bowing her head. She felt embarrassed, it had been a while since someone had caught her, sneaking around.

_She looks so much like her mother,_ the blond thought. It was almost painfully, how much the young witch in front of Narcissa, reminded her on her own sister.  
>Saiph still faced the ground, probably fighting the anger from being caught. Just like Bellatrix, she had never feared the punishment awaiting her, still she always had faced the ground when she stood in front of mother, hiding the embarrassment and anger raising inside her cheeks.<p>

"Who is she?"it almost sounded like Saiph had spoken through her teeth. Smiling, Narcissa knew she'd accomplished her mission. "My sister, Bellatrix Black Lestrange" Narcissa replied. Finally, Saiph looked up, finding the blonde's gaze. Narcissa could clearly read the question the young witch had, hidden inside her eyes. _Why?_

"Does the dress, inside my closet belong to her?" Saiph asked instead, ignored the question which burned on her tongue. A dress? Narcissa didn't knew there was a dress inside the closet, of the guestroom Saiph was staying in. Had Bellatrix left it there? Had she forgotten the dress, the day she left the Manor and never came back?

"I believe so" the blonde eventually replied after she'd gathered her thoughts. "Since she used to stay inside the room, you're staying in" she added. "Used to? Doesn't she any more?" Saiph asked, hoping not to sound too curious. "No she doesn't, not anymore. She left the Manson eleven years ago, and never returned" Narcissa replied, not willing to give more information away, just yet.

* * *

><p>She was alive. Bellatrix didn't knew why, but she knew the one who haunted her dreams, still was alive. If she had counted right and hadn't lost track in between she should be over eleven by now. Did she attend Hogwarts? Did she <em>even knew,<em> that she was a witch? But would Dumbledore really take the risk to let her study at his school? If she wasn't at Hogwarts, where else could she be? Who had raised her? Was someone there to make sure she was raised _right_?

Questions over questions, and no one was there to answer.

Burring her head inside her hands, she tried again to remember her _first_ and _last_ Moment together with Saiph. She didn't remember much from the very night Saiph was born, but she knew she wasn't alone the second, _her_ daughter had arrived.

As stubborn as Bellatrix was, she of course had refused to take her Lord's orders to rest instead of going on raids. Somehow she had always managed to find a way to join them. But at least, she was more careful, making sure no one would be able to hurt her unborn child. Instead of making sure her face was the last her victims would see before they closed their eyes forever, she rather watched them suffer and die from afar, hidden inside the shadows.

The night, Saiph was born, Bellatrix never arrived inside the Muggle village, they'd planned to do their little raid. Instead she laid on her living room floor, screaming in pain. Never before she had experienced what was about to happen. A cruciatus curse seemed like nothing in comparison what she was feeling since hours. Holding onto her baby bump, she was screaming herself through another wave of pain, till suddenly a dark hooded figure appeared next to her. A cold voice explained her to stay calm, while pale fingers moved across her body. "_Almost_" the voice had breathed. The next thing the black haired witch remembered was how she sat inside a corner, holding tightly onto bundle of towels and blankets. The figure was still somewhere inside her Manor, but no matter how hard she tried to remember who had been with her, she couldn't.

Whoever was there with her, the night Saiph was born, was the one who had taken her daughter out of her arms. She only hoped, whoever the dark hooded figure was, had made sure her daughter would be raised right.

* * *

><p>Saiph hadn't asked any further questions about Bellatrix or why she looked so much like her. But Narcissa knew, that eventually she would ask further questions. And she could wait. She had waited for her niece to show up, the past eleven years, a day or a week more, didn't made any difference.<p>

* * *

><p>The young witch sat inside her guestroom, starring at the black dress, inside her closet. It had belonged to Bellatrix Black Lestrange. It had belonged to the witch, Saiph had seen the night a couple weeks ago, inside a book, a book she never found again. It had belonged to Narcissa's sister.<p>

But why did she had left it here? Tilting her head slightly, she tried to process the information she had gained this morning. The young Slytherin looked like an exact copy of the blonde's sister, the sister who had left the mansion over eleven years ago and never came back. Why had she left the Manor? Why did she never came back? Why had she left her dress inside the closet? What had happened to Bellatrix Black Lestrange?

Saiph ignored the real reason, for her curiosity for the black haired witch she had seen on a picture earlier this day. She kept on telling herself that she only wanted to know more about Bellatrix, because she seemed mysterious, and Narcissa had created a secret around her, this morning.

She wasn't willing to admit to herself, that she hoped Bellatrix Black Lestrange, was her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Another Chapter right away! Originally I planned to at least _kind of_ stick to the plot in the book, but I decided to go more AU & eventually more OCC. Anyways, hope you're as happy as I am about the new chapter! **Thanks again** for all the fave adds & alerts! - **Reviews never hurt, they only make me happy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixth. <strong>_

She had kept the dress. The day she had to leave Malfoy Manor she had put it in her trunk, without a word to Narcissa she had taken the dress with her and kept it know like treasure, hidden between her belongings. The young witch didn't knew why she had taken the dress with her, why she had wanted it so bad, but there was something about it, something which created a want for the very dress deep inside her.

The remain of her first year in Hogwarts was unspectacular, still she managed to stay on top with her grades without doing much for them – same counted for her second year, luckily for her. So she could spend the better of her time with Draco and Pansy, casually she dropped here and there a question about Bellatrix, Draco's aunt, but still she didn't knew much about the witch. All she had managed to find out in the last one and a half years, was that she was in Azkaban for the crimes she committed during the war. As far as she remembered, was Bellatrix sent into Azkaban for murder and several other crimes. Saiph knew, that she should react like everyone else, when she heard Bellatrix' name. She should flinch in horror, fear and disgust. But she couldn't. This witch fascinated her, after all.

* * *

><p>Snape watched her, as she made her way towards the Hogwarts Express. It was the end of her second year and just as last year, she had managed to stay away from her parents as long as possible. Again she had spent the Christmas break together with Draco. Well, she had spent almost most of her time with the young Malfoy heir. The young witch had changed over the past two years, more than she ever had, since the years Snape had started to watch her from afar. She was much more skilled, and had learned to control her anger. Her friendship with Draco and Pansy had deepened. She had become much more cruel.<p>

Snape wasn't sure if it was Draco's influence or if her real personality started to develop more and more, but she had started to bash towards Potter – much to the Professors amusement, and his friends closely after the Christmas break in her first year.

Saiph hadn't asked any further questions about her family, about the fact that she was a pure blood. She stayed silent around him, but he knew only too well that she had gained knowledge about her past, about her family. Of course, Narcissa had to drop something. The young witch now finally knew that the woman she'd seen in a book at her beginning here in Hogwarts, was named Bellatrix Lestrange, a born Black. And of course, she had tried everything to gain more knowledge about the dark witch. He didn't knew what exactly she had found out, but so far he was sure that she knew were Bellatrix was, and probably she also knew why. But still the young Slytherin did never flinch, nor showed horror or disgust when someone brought up the Bellatrix topic. Now, she always showed fascination and a want for knowledge.

He knew it'd be only a matter of time, till she finally would find out who she really was and what had happened the night she was born. And no one knew, what would happen then.

* * *

><p>She had successfully managed, to ignore her parents as good as possible, over the first summer weeks. Again, she hadn't paid them any visit during her stay in Hogwarts, and wasn't willing to catch up with <em>all the missed time<em>, how her mother called it, now. She wasn't willing to do that after her first year, and she wasn't willing to do that now. Well, after her first year she had at least pretended to show some interest in her families boring life.

Her parents, her siblings, her friends, just everything annoyed her. Everything she used to love seemed so alien to her. It felt like she tried to live someone else's life. The girly room, with all the stuffed animals and dolls, the pictures of fairies, horses and dogs, that wasn't her anymore. She had changed, and wanted a change.

After her parents had refused a couple of times, to re-decorate her room, she finally had managed to convince them that she had _grown out_, of all the pink in her room, she now found herself comfortable in a whie, panted room, with one emerald green wall. Her white furniture had been replaced by dark brown, antique furniture. Most of the stuffed animals had disappeared, only a few had found a new place in her new room. Fairies, horses and dogs had been replaced by several old paintings of castles and landscapes. Also much more books, mostly magical-nature books had found their place.

But still, Saiph felt out of place. Something was wrong, and she wasn't sure what. No matter how hard she tried she didn't manage to feel comfortable around her parents or siblings. Everything just seemed different. Only Milou was still the same. He now slept in a basket next to the young witch's bad, even when she was gone he laid there waiting for her.

Still, he would do everything she demands from him, knowing how horrible the punishment would end for him.

She'd attempt more than once to write Mrs. Malfoy, but no matter how she formulated her words, it still sounded like she was begging for Narcissa to get her out of her muggle home. The now four weeks she had spent at Malfoy Manor, she finally felt like she was at home. Of course, she knew she couldn't call Malfoy Manor her home, but everything was better than her muggle home. Even the island she had created within the walls of her room, couldn't stop her from hating this place more and more. She never really had belonged there, but now after her year at Hogwarts, she didn't belong here at all.

A soft knock let her escape her thoughts. Turning, she found a black owl sitting on her windowsill. "What are you doing here?" she greeted the owl as soon as her window was open. It wasn't Narcissa's, at least it wasn't the owl Saiph had seen delivering letters and presents to Draco over the past two years. Tilting her head, the proud animal presented its leg. The owl hadn't carried a letter, something which looked like a small book, wrapped into brown paper, was tied around its left leg. Curious she untied the cord and unwrapped the paper, only to prove her guess. She hold a small book in her hands. "Who send you?" she asked, looking up only to find the space where the owl had been sitting, empty.

Sighing, she closed the window and moved her attention back to the book in her hands. The book cover was made out of leather and looked rather old and used. There wasn't any title, nor a note telling her from whom the book was. Curiously she flipped it open, and hear heart skipped a beat.

_Bellatrix Black._ Was written in fine italic letters on the first page. Swallowing heavy, she turned to the next page, only to find out that she held Bellatrix' Diary in her hands. Flipping through the pages, she noticed that at the beginning, the entries were almost daily, till they became weekly, monthly and later on all few years. Bellatrix had never managed to finish the book, but Saiph noticed a different and unfamiliar handwriting at the book's last page. _"I know who you are, meet me tonight at Midnight. I'll be waiting in the park"_

Tilting her head, she glanced at the clock on her desk.

* * *

><p>Once again, she had managed to sneak out of the house, unseen and unnoticed. Still, the darkness was her best friend.<p>

Nervously, she walks towards the park entrance, almost stumbling over her own feet. Who ever had send her the book, knew more about herself then she did. At least she knew, whoever she would meet, would be able to provided with information. The information she desperately needed.

"I knew I could trust in your curiosity" a low, dark voice greeted her. Spinning her head, she tried to find the spot and the person the voice was coming from, but she couldn't see a thing but darkness.

"You don't need to know who I am, at least not yet" the voice commented her attempts to find its owner. Sighing, she accepted and asked "Who, am I?"at first she was greeted with silence, she would have believed that whoever had wanted to see her, had left already but she still could feel the presents of another person, somewhere close to her. "You, my dear" the voice finally started, sending shivers down her spine. "Saiph Willow Black. Daughter of –" the voice never managed to finish, sudden noises and steps coming closer cut it off. And the next thing she noticed was the missing presents of whoever had been with her.

But that didn't matter, she just had heard what she had wanted to hear. She _was_ Bellatrix Black Lestrange's daughter. Finally her guess, her hope had been proven. She didn't care if the source was reliable or not. She finally had her prove. Her mother was one of the most feared witches the whole wizard world had ever seen, and no one else would probably be happy or proud about the sudden discover. But Saiph was, after all she was different.

Smirking, she turned around, awaiting Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall who approached her slowly. She knew, as well as they did, that she just had discovered the truth. At least partly.

"Miss Matthews, it isn't save these days for young women and witches to stay outside. Nobody knows, what the darkness hides" McGonagall greeted her. "I'd prefer Black, Professor" she responded the comment about her safety. McGonagall froze in her tracks. "Miss Black" Dumbledore greeted her. Smiling, she enjoyed the sound of her new surname. "I believe you agree with me, Professor, that I _can't_ go back and continue my life with the Muggle family?" she asked, knowing whatever response he would give her, she would find a way to get what she wanted. She never questioned why they were here. Probably they had known about her past already, only waiting for the moment for her to discover.

"Miss Ma…Black" The Transfiguration Professor struggled "This people raised you, they _love_ you" Tilting her head, Saiph smiled dangerously. "Only because they believed, I am one of _them._" She almost spit the last word. "What would lead me to my next questions, how is it possible that a pureblood grows up in a muggle family?" she asked, almost sounding disgusted. Forgotten, about all the happy moments and years with the people she used to call her family.

Right when the Headmaster of Hogwarts was about to respond, unimpressed by her coldness towards her formally home, the young witch noticed the presents of someone else. _Narcissa._

"There surly will be away to find out, how this _was_ possible" the blonde witch responded to her niece's question. Her gaze was cold and knowingly when she starred at the two wizards in front of her. "If you don't mind Professor, I'd like to take my niece with me. I think it would be in my sisters interest, to know that her daughter was surrounded and raised, but the _right_ people" Professor McGonagall flinched at the comment about Bellatrix. "Of course I will inform her _parents_, that she'll spent the remain of the summer with Draco. I am sure, they don't mind" Narcissa smiled and placed a hand on the young witches shoulder.

Not awaiting a response from either McGonagall nor Dumbledore she disapparated together with Saiph into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know I am kind of rushing through years and events and I am sorry for that. It'll stop now :) Anyways, I hope you like the chapter I finally managed to finish! **_- Reviews never hurt, they only make me happy :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seventh.<strong>_

She had spend the remain of the summer at Malfoy Manor, together with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Only once she had visited the people she once had called her family. Narcissa had forced her to be friendly, and to act like nothing happened. In her eyes there wasn't any need for them – _for now_, to understand the truth behind the sudden change in her daughter's behavior. And so Saiph stayed friendly and calm, around the people she once loved, but as soon as she had gathered all her belongings, she'd left the house knowing she wouldn't come back anytime soon again.

Those people weren't her family anymore. As much as she didn't belonged into their live anymore, as much did she start to hate them for what they were. She knew it wasn't their fault, they hadn't known that they had raised someone else's child. They did indeed believe that Saiph was their daughter, but she knew she wasn't.

She was the daughter of Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Neither her, nor Narcissa or Lucius had managed to find out how it was possible that she grew up in a Muggle Family. But they were sure that someone had tried to hide her from the world, she knew that her uncle suspected Dumbledore but she didn't knew why. Why would the old wizard be interested to take Saiph away from her mother, her family and let her grow up in another family, betraying both, the family and the child? It didn't make sense.

Still, the young Slytherin caught herself starring questioning at the headmaster whenever she saw him. After all, there must be a reason why her uncle thought Dumbledore was playing a role. She didn't care about what had happened, at least not as much as Narcissa and Lucius did. Her mother couldn't had raised her anyways due the fact that she was send to Azkaban shortly after her daughter's birth. Of course, had Saiph imagined how her life would have been, growing up in a magical family, probably in a pure-blood family, but after all she wasn't as furious as her aunt and uncle were, to find out what had happened.

For her was more important now to find a way to gain as much knowledge about Bellatrix as possible, maybe she even would be able to find a way to visit her mother. Knowing, it was impossible to visit her mother, she kept her hopes low.

* * *

><p>"How can you even wear this name with pride?" suddenly someone asked, pulling the young witch out of her thoughts. "Excuse me?" she asked coldly starring at the group in front of her. She had spent the past three hours in the library, her save place. Whenever she needed time alone, she came here knowing none of her friends would disturb her in her studies, everyone outside her house avoided her anyways. Thanks to her new surname. So she was surprised to see now a group of Griffindor's in front of her.<p>

Tilting her head slightly, she smiled. "I couldn't care less about what you think about me, my name or my mother. It is none of your business anyways." She scoffed. "Now if you could please let me alone to continue my studies?" she added almost politely. The cold smile still on her lips she faced the book in front of her again. Thinking about it, she wasn't surprised that they asked her after her name, after her mother since she had disappeared out of Azkaban only a few weeks ago. They said Sirius Black had helped her and everyone else who had managed to escape that night, but the Slytherin knew better.

Sirius wasn't a member of the Black Family anymore, he might carry the name, but he had stopped being a Black, the day he got sorted into Griffindor. Wrinkling her nose at the thought of being a Griffindor, she continued to read the paragraph she had last put her eyes on, only to get disturbed again.

"How. Can. You. Wear. Her. Name. With. Pride?" someone asked again, almost sounding disgusted. Slightly annoyed she looked up. Potter. _The boy who lived_ – she thought, feeling the anger towards him raise deeply inside her. She couldn't stand him. Not because he lived, no because everybody seemed to adore this little brat, ignoring that he hadn't done anything. It was his mother's love that'd protected him, and not something he'd done himself. There was no need to look up at him, he wasn't brilliant or outstanding – apart from Quidditch, but still everybody loved him.

"My mother, is a brilliant witch, more skilled then most of the people who teach us here, why shouldn't I wear her name with _pride_?" she replied, trying her best to remain calm. Over the years she had learned to calm her tantrums, according to her aunt, didn't they fit within the behavior of a pure-blood lady. But Potter, somehow always managed to get her close to forget about her manners. Who did he think he was? Insulting her, because of her name? After all, she belonged to the Noble House of Black.

"Because, she is insane? A murderer, who loved to torture?" Hermione blurted out. "Nobody asked you, _Granger_" Saiph spit. "My mother surly had her reasons for what she did." She replied forcing herself to stay calm again. "And I have to say…" she continued and grabbed bag, including the book she had read, "…I am beginning to understand her" she finished, leaving the group in front of her starring shocked after. "Oh and Potter, maybe you could ask my dear uncle Sirius, next time you see him, why he is _still_ carrying the name Black, ignoring the fact that he isn't worth it anymore?" she asked coldly, listening to the angry grunt before she left the library with a smile across her face.

She knew it wouldn't take long till he would try to find a way to insult either Draco or herself again, but she didn't cared knowing that she could easily shoot back, especially with Umbridge in charge.

* * *

><p>Slowly did the young witch direct her steps towards the Manor in front of her, since the one eventful night two years ago she had spend every vacation together with Draco, Narcissa and Lucius. She still saw the Muggle's twice a year. Her aunt always forced her to visit them and to remain friendly around them. She still believed that it wasn't the time yet, to tell them the truth. However, this year was different, at least so she had hoped.<p>

After the Dark Lord's return, and her mother's escape from Azkaban she had at hoped to get anything from her mother, but Narcissa hadn't even mentioned her in any of her letters. Surly, what had she expected? Her mother was one of the most feared and most wanted witches, she wouldn't wait for her at Kings Cross, but still she had hoped for something, no matter how small.

With a hint of disappointment written over the young witches features, she followed her aunt towards the dark wooden double doors and inside the Manor. "I'll be upstairs, in my room" she told Narcissa without even looking at the older witch when she walks up the stairs towards the formally guestroom which had become her room over the past years. Of course, had Narcissa given her the room which had once belonged to her mother. Despite the fact that she wasn't speaking much about her own sister, she still had hoped Saiph would find a way herself, to gain more knowledge about the dark witch.

She sat at the windowsill, surrounded by silence and darkness. She still loved the darkness, more than anything else. She had mastered to sneak around, unnoticed and unseen. Even here at Malfoy Manor she had managed to sneak into the library or Lucius' study by night, in hope to find anything new about her mother. Often, she would get back into her room, disappointed.

A sudden glimmer of light caused her to escape her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that anyone had joined her in her dark island. Believing it was her aunt, looking after her she didn't turn around. She wasn't in the mood for socializing anyways.

As the light came closer, she wasn't able to see much of her surroundings outside the Manor anymore. Only her own reflection in the glass. Believing she soon would see her aunts features and blonde hair next to her own reflection, she still didn't turn around. Even if it wasn't her aunt, disturbing her loneliness, she wasn't in for any conversations. "You know, it is dangerous especially for your stubborn reasons, not to face whoever enters the room" a unfamiliar voice hissed close by hear ear. "What?" she asked frowning not daring to turn around. "What if I planned to hurt you, or even voice?" the low female voice continued. "If you'd plan on doing that, you would have done that the moment you entered my room, with me still hidden deeply in my thoughts. So why should you bother if I look into your face or not? As far as my knowledge goes avoid most murderer small-talk with their victims." she finally responded. "Right" the voice agreed much calmer now, almost sounding impressed. Saiph slowly titled her head, still wondering why she couldn't see any reflection of whoever was with her, in the window in front of her. "Your aunt was right, with what she told me about you" the voice spoke again, sounding sweetly and nice. "My aunt?" the young witch asked, tilting her head a bit more, finally realizing why she wasn't able to see a reflection of whoever was behind her. She had starred the whole time into those black eyes, believing it were her own. But they weren't.

**tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:_** A shorter one :) but I managed to update! Next one will finally bring some Bellamort :) Anyways, enjoy! - **_Reviews don't hurt, they only make me happy :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight.<strong>_

"Mother" she breathed, causing the cold glass in front of her to fog. Eventually, did the young witch realize that the face she'd starred at, wasn't her own. It seemed older, the porcelain skin seemed a lot paler, the dark shadows beneath deep brown eyes only supported that impression. "You came" she ex healed, tilting her head again, this time in disbelieve. She had hoped so much, yet knowing she only would be disappointed. And still there she was, her mother, right behind her, waiting for her to turn around. But all of the sudden, her whole strength seemed to be gone. She was almost afraid to finally face the witch behind her.

Ever since she knew, who her mother was she had dreamed of the moment when she would meet her finally. She had imagined all kinds of options, but not the one she found herself in at the very moment, with her back turned towards her mother, surrounded by silence and darkness.

She knew it wasn't right, she should have left her daughter the chance to explain herself, to talk about her past, about who she (at least thought) she was and in what she believed in, but the dark witch couldn't stop herself from diving into the girl's thoughts. Still being the master of legilimency she was before they locked her up in Azkaban, it wasn't a problem for her at all to wander though Saiph's thoughts and memories.

"You know, you just could have asked" suddenly the calm voice of the young witch in front of Bellatrix interrupted the witch's journey through the girls mind. "Excuse me?" Bellatrix asked surprised by the sudden strength the girl seemed to have found somewhere deep inside her. "You just could have asked me, after those who raised me and how I stand to them now. There was no need for you to use legilimency. I would have told you right away, that I always felt displaced in the Muggle Family, that I always felt like I didn't belong there and that I try my best now to avoid them" Saiph told her calmly. Immediately Bellatrix left the girls mind. "You…noticed that I used legilimency?" the old witch asked flabbergasted. "If I wouldn't have read about it, I probably wouldn't have noticed that you were invading my mind" the young Slytherin replied, still facing the glass. That didn't explained it at all. Even knowing about the possibility of someone using legilimency didn't gave one the chance to notice someone was trying to invade your mind. No matter how hard she tried, she knew it wasn't possible for someone not trained on occlumency to notice _her_ diving into its mind. The second when she wanted to reach out for Saiph to finally turn around, to face her and to find out how she was able to notice Bellatrix using legilimency, her gaze fell her left forearm and the dark mark, sitting there proudly. Saiph, _actually,_ wasn't possible either.

* * *

><p>Impatient he paced through his rooms. He had believed she <em>was<em> dead. Simply didn't exist _anymore_, like she never was supposed to be existing. It had been a mistake, a huge one. He had never planned on becoming children, or even raising them. He would be forced to love them, and love was a weakness. And the Dark Lord wasn't weak. He never would be. Not for his own child, not for the woman he secretly admired.

Nobody was supposed to know about the child, of course he knew she would tell her sister and wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy at a point but still, no one was supposed to know that she was _his_ daughter. He knew Bellatrix would have never told anyone. He had told her she wouldn't see her child ever again if she dared to give the father of her unborn away, but of course she never would do something to displease her Lord anyways. So she wasn't the one who had leaked, but if it wasn't Bellatrix, who was it? Who did tell Dumbledore about her? Who was the reason why his daughter had to grow up in a filthy Muggle Family?

The sound of breaking glass cut through the silence, followed by almost silent cracks when the shattered peaces fell down on the carpet. He never wanted children, _never. _But since he had one, she should have at least been raised right. He didn't know who was responsible for the filthy mess he could call her childhood, but he knew he would find out. _Eventually_.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Saiph finally turned around, facing the woman in front of her. Unsure, what to expect, how to react she moved her eyes carefully across her mother's features before she faced the ground below her feet.<p>

After all, her mother was the most feared Death Eater, someone who wasn't expected to be kind and friendly, not even towards her own child.

She flinched the second she felt a hand moving across her cheek. Bellatrix almost wanted to pull back. It wasn't her intention at all, to scare the girl in front of her. "Look at me" She demanded calmly, forcing the young witch slowly to look at her. A proud smile made the attempt to move over her ruby red lips. Saiph looked almost exactly like her. Nobody could deny that she was _her_ daughter.

Saiph reminded silent, as her mother continued to study her. "Narcissa said, that you're a talented witch, if not brilliant" Bellatrix breathed. "Do you think she is right?" – "Why…should your sister lie to you?" the young witch replied with a surprisingly firm voice. Bellatrix didn't reply, not sure what to say. "I only hope, she hasn't raised your expectations too high" Saiph added smirking. "Oh I don't think so" the older witch replied, looking down at the girls right hand. Finding her wand which hadn't been there before, placed smoothly between her fingers. She surly was her father's daughter.

"Supper will be ready in a few minutes" she suddenly changed the topic, turned on her heels and left the girl alone. '_Not too much too soon'_, she reminded herself. They needed Saiph, she was important. To push her, to feed her with too much information, to get _too_ close to her would only cause trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_** Sorry for the delay! I really struggled with this one, but thanks to the help of se89, last weekend I finally was to get to this chapter :) I am still about to improve my English here in the States, and this story is un-betaed, so mistakes are possible! :(**

**A/N2: I still don't own anything, apart from the Plot and Saiph :)**

**A/N3: Review please!**

_**Nine.**_

"My Lord" Bellatrix bowed her head as she approached the dark wizard in front of her. "Bellatrix" he greeted her coldly, distantly.

He was different, not only that he looked different in his snake like facial expressions, no he also behaved different towards her. At least that's what she thought, since she never had the impression that he was trying to avoid her from getting too close. But had he forgotten? Had he forgotten what they had shared?

No. No, he couldn't have forgotten! How? Saiph was the living prove for their past! He couldn't have forgotten! But why was he pushing her away?

Did he regret?

"Bellatrix?" he asked sounding impatient, snapping out of her thoughts she searched his eyes. "My Lord, I…I saw her" for a split second Bellatrix thought to see something like curiosity moving over his expression less features, before she continued. "I also spoke to her, I believe Narcissa is quite right speaking about her as a brilliant witch" he reminded silent and emotionless. Was he even interested in her? After all, she was his daughter.

"You believe?" he asked warningly "I…I don't have a prove my Lord, but she noticed when I used legilimency on her…something she shouldn't be able to" she replied bowing her head again. "Bellatrix, she is MY daughter, of course she is brilliant" his voice sounded much calmer this time. "Of course my Lord, she is your daughter. She is brilliant" Bellatrix agreed, her gaze still lowered. "What does she think about those, who raised her?" he asked, his voice sounding venomously again. "She hates them. She always believed she didn't really fit into their life. According to Narcissa, she wouldn't meet them at all, if she wasn't forced, to remain the cover." He nodded. "Good." Finally Bellatrix allowed herself to look up again, meeting his eyes she believed to see something of his old self hidden deep inside his dark red eyes.

_**Flashback.**_

"About what did you wanted to talk?" he asked patiently, probably sensing that something was wrong. She had feared this conversation, the moment she had found out about _it_ two days ago. She knew he probably would be upset that she didn't spoke to him right away, but this wouldn't be the only thing he would be upset about, would it? "My Lord" Bellatrix started, moving her eyes over his beautiful features. He seemed so relaxed, sitting behind his huge dark wooden desk. Tilting his head slightly, he encouraged her to continue.

"I am pregnant", she suddenly blurted out. Resisting the urge to cover her mouth with her hand, she forced her eyes down, facing the marble floor she stood on. This wasn't how she had insisted to tell him about her secret. Not at all. The plan had been to tell him carefully, not to just throw it towards him.

She didn't know how long the air between them reminded silent, only filling the tension further but she could feel her heart skip a beat or two when he finally responded. "Are you carrying my heir?" he asked emotionless. "Yes my Lord. Your heir is developing within my womb" still Bellatrix didn't dare to meet his gaze. "Did you tell anyone, about _this_?" still his voice seemed emotionless, almost cold. "No my Lord" she responded, sensing danger in his respond she protectively moved her hand over her still flat belly. "Good", she could hear him getting up and moving towards her. He wouldn't take it from her, would he?

Finally looking up, she searched his eyes, expecting the worst. But she didn't feel any spell or curse hit her, instead she suddenly felt his hand on top of hers. "Nobody will ever know about this child, Bellatrix. No one, will ever know that it is _mine_" she nodded carefully. "Let them believe that it is Rodolphus child." He continued and slightly moved away from her. It took everything from her not to follow his movement to still remain close to him.

"I expect you to avoid any serious harm towards you and the child. After all, you are carrying my respectful heir" he told her warningly before he returned to his place behind the old oak desk. Bellatrix nodded her response. Never would she let anything happen to her unborn child. He turned his Sensing this as the end of their conversation, when he continued to study the book he had is eyes on the second she had entered his study, she turned and walked towards the door.

"Oh and _Bella_" she froze in her tracks. He used her nickname rarely, if ever. But whenever he did it sent shivers down her spine. And he knew he had this effect on her. "I expect you in my chambers tonight"

_**Flashback end.**_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix hadn't managed to have any conversations with Saiph over the past five days. Whenever she had tried to get any closer to her daughter, it had ended in an awkward silence, causing either her daughter or herself to leave the scene with a lame excuse.<p>

Instead she had to watch how the already tight bond between her sister and the young witch only seemed to grow. Narcissa seemed so at ease around the young girl, conversations flowed easily between the two and Saiph didn't watch the blonde witch suspiciously whenever she attempt to touch her.

Bellatrix almost envied her sister for knowing how to handle her own daughter. Sure, it wasn't new for her to be around children, to watch them grow. She had Draco, but still. It wasn't Narcissa's job to raise her daughter. Not now after she was here, able to do so herself.

* * *

><p>"You have to visit them Saiph" anger flashed over the young witches features. Since almost twenty minutes did she try to convince her aunt that a visit at the Muggle – Family wasn't necessary for her. But Narcissa didn't back down. In a still calm voice, she told Saiph that she had to visit them, no matter if she wanted to do so or not, she had to. Bellatrix hadn't dared to say a word, she watched the heated exchange between the two silently, focusing on her daughter. "I won't go there. There is no need for me to visit them" she spoke coldly. Her normally – like Bellatrix had learned – collected features couldn't hide the anger any longer. "You will go there to visit them. Draco can join you if you wish." Narcissa said unimpressed by the girls anger. "No." Saiph's voice was low, dangerously low. She had clenched her hands to fists earlier, probably an intend to remain calm. Now, her knuckles where turning white and her nails where digging deeply into the soft skin of her palm. She reminded the dark witch a lot of herself in a young age, but still did Bellatrix admire the patience her sister had. She had forced her daughter to go and visit them, without any discussions. Saiph had to do, whatever she or her aunt demanded from her.<p>

"Look, I know you dislike them – " Saiph interrupted her sharply "I hate them!" Narcissa nodded "Yes, right you hate them. But still you will visit them" the blond witch tried again, hoping to be finally able to end the discussion. "I don't want to visit them!" Saiph responded almost yelling. "Please?" she asked almost pleading. But she wasn't addressing Narcissa. Her dark brown orbs were focused on Bellatrix, and the dark witch could sense a soft glimpse of hope flashing through her daughters eyes. "Why does she need to visit them, again?" she asked her sister, never taking her eye's from Saiph's. "We don't know how much Dumbledore and his followers, or the Ministry know. They are suspicious enough, with Saiph carrying the name Black. We don't need any more trouble around her. Not as long as we don't know for sure what happened" Bellatrix sighed, her sister was right. As much as she disliked the idea of her daughter visiting the Muggles, she had to. At least for now. "I am sorry" was all she managed to say, causing disappointment and sadness to move through her daughter's eyes.

Dropping her gaze, she got up and left the table. Bellatrix could hear a muttered "Thanks for your help, Mother" before Saiph disappeared out of the dining room.

If this wouldn't stop, she would never find a way to get a connection with her daughter.

"You should go after her" – "Excuse me?" Narcissa smiled softly at her sister. "She is your daughter, she has your fits. Last time she almost completely destroyed the sitting room. If possible I'd like to avoid this today" without another word to her sister she got up and left the room.

Her sister had managed to cause Saiph's anger, and now she was supposed to calm the girl? How could she possible do that?

"Wait!" she called after her daughter, and to her surprise she really did stop in her tracks. "What?" danger lingered deeply inside her low voice, clearly her father speaking out of her. "I am sorry. If I was the one to decide you wouldn't need to go to visit the filth. But Narcissa is right, it is better if you do so, for now at least" Saiph nodded slowly. "We don't know yet, what the old wizard and his friends had to do with…with the fact that those Muggles raised you so we have to be careful my dear" Bellatrix wasn't sure but she thought that she saw something like a soft smile moving over the girls lips, but it fainted quickly being replaced by her usual collected expression. If the girl was angry, she was able to hide it well.

"I am sorry mother, you must be very disappointed with me" now it was Bella's turn to show emotion. Surprise moved across her features. "Why should I be?" starring at her hands, Saiph explained "Well, I was raised by Muggles, I believed to be one of them. I…well I actually loved them." – "Oh that's not your fault my dear" the old witch spoke as softly as even possible for her. "It is not your fault, and probably not their fault at all. They didn't knew that they raised the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Sure, your grandfather Cygnus Black would turn in his grave, knowing his grandchild would be raised by filth, but still it wasn't your fault. You were taking away from me, from our world and dropped in their world to believe you were one of them" – "Why?" Saiph asked, continuing to walk.

She had left the Manor in her anger, and actually was on her search for something to destroy or hurt till her mother stopped her. "It doesn't make any sense! I mean sure, you are a dark witch, but isn't Lucius a dark wizard too? Why could they keep Draco? Why would someone take me away from you? They at least could have left me with aunt Cissy." She could feel her anger raising again. "WHY?" she yelled angrily, twisting her right hand.

Bellatrix watched in awe how a fox suddenly flew towards her. _Wandless__magic._

It landed with a thud in front of Saiph. Ignoring the presence of her mother, Saiph twisted her hand again causing it to whine in fear and pain. A sudden feeling of pride filled Bellatrix, _her_ daughter was capable of silent spells and wandless magic.

Yes, she really was brilliant.

* * *

><p>Saiph had managed to calm herself rather quickly, after watching the fox fighting for his life against an invisible force. She didn't kill it, but Bellatrix believed once she had learned the Unforgivables, she would use them. It only was a matter of time and she couldn't wait till she could teach her daughter those curses.<p>

Maybe the girl had luck, and the Dark Lord himself would teach her the Dark Arts. She knew he would be happy to hear about her abilities, but she wasn't so sure if he would be as proud as she was. He seemed rather disinterested towards Saiph.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix heard a faint knock, followed by a "Mother, may I come in?" The relationship between the two had slightly improved over the last couple days and Bellatrix was thankful for every movement from her daughter towards here. Finally she became a part of the girls life. The Dark Lord had ordered her, to bond with her child, to find a connection with her. And she obeyed willingly, ignoring the growing wish for find whoever was responsible for her daughter's messed up childhood.<p>

"Sure" she responded and a second later her daughter, dressed in her night grown stood in the middle of her room. "I am sorry to interrupt at this time, but I couldn't sleep" she explained. Bellatrix nodded and patted the mattress of her bed next to her, asking Saiph to sit down next to her. She hesitated a moment, but finally sat down next to her mother. "What's bothering the pretty mind of yours?" she asked. "I was wondering…if you maybe could answer me some questions?" she asked carefully. "What questions?" Bellatrix didn't like the turn their conversation toke, but she accepted it. "Well, I don't know much at all about you. Aunt Cissy rarely spoke about you, and Draco didn't knew much either." She shrugged. "What do you know about me?" she asked now curious. "You were born as the oldest of three sisters and mostly raised at least in your younger years from elf's. You were a brilliant student at Hogwarts, you actually finished with O's only." Saiph shrugged "After Hogwarts, you married, and joined the Dark Lord and fought for his cause" she added. "And now I was wondering, if you married Rodolphus, why am I a Black, and not a Lestrange? He isn't my father, isn't he?" the older witch sighed loudly. Surly, at a point Saiph would ask after her father, but she and her Lord hadn't yet discussed what she would tell her. "That's right. Rod isn't your father my dear. That's why you are a Black" she wanted to keep the information she gave away as low as possible. "So, my father didn't wanted me?" Saiph asked "Or he doesn't even know I exist?" Bellatrix stayed silent. "The one who told me, that I am Saiph Willow Black, was about to tell me who my parents were. Obviously you and…I don't know who" she sighed. "What? Who told you, you are my daughter?" Cissa hadn't spoken from someone who had told Saiph the truth.

"The one who gave me your Diary" she shrugged. "My Diary?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Yes, one day I got an owl, with the diary" – "Do you still have it?" Saiph nodded. "Yes, it's in my trunk" she replied and got up.

A moment later she came back and gave it to her mother. "Did you saw, the one who gave it to you?" she asked, flipping thought the pages. "No, I didn't. I met him in the park as requested, and there he told me that I am Saiph Willow Black" she shrugged, slightly confused by her mother's behavior. "What is wrong?" she finally managed to ask. Bella stayed silent for a long time, before she finally answered. "Nobody was ever to know who your father was. Everybody should believe it was Rodolphus." She started. "Why?" Saiph asked puzzled. "That's not necessary now" was all her mother replied coldly. "More important is, who did send you this Diary? And where from did he know about you?" she asked, finally reaching the last page.

"I have to go!" she told her daughter coldly, hiding her anger beneath a mask of ice. The girl was already confused enough, she didn't need to push this any further.

* * *

><p>"Bellatrix?" he asked surprised. "My Lord" she bowed deeply, suddenly regretting to disturb him at this hour. She didn't manage to form an apology or anything else, not sure how to handle him after what had happened, so many years ago. So without another word she placed the diary in front of him, for him to read the last page.<p>

**So...what do you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I know, both Bellatrix & The Dark Lord are out of character, and I am sorry for that. Both their characters are rather complex, especially if it comes to 'feelings', this was the best I could do. Still I hope you like it :)_**

**_Mistakes are possible, I am still learning & improving my English. Over ten years of studying British English in school, got messed up from three month US, so it is very possible that I switch between American and British English in my story, sorry for that._**

**_Disclaimer - Only Saiph & the Plot belong to me._**

_**Ten.**_

"What do you think you are doing?" asked she cold, watching her younger sister leaving her chambers. "I checked on Saiph" was all the blonde responded shrugging, as if it was the most normal thing to do. "You left her quite puzzled, you know. I think she felt like she'd done something wrong" Bellatrix knew her sister was right, but still it wasn't her place to check on Saiph. Saiph was her daughter, not Narcissa's. She had Draco. "I know. I am sorry I left her like I did. But still I hardly doubt she needed you to check on her" Bellatrix' voice was rather low as she continued to speak "Besides, it should be you, believing you've done something wrong. Not my daughter" – "Excuse me?" the blonde couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could Bella dare to judge her, especially after everything she did for her and her daughter. "So you simply forgot to tell me how Saiph had found out she was my daughter?" the blonde wasn't able to form a proper response before her sister had entered her chambers with a "Thought so", leaving her sister behind.

She was sleeping on her bed. Probably fell asleep while waiting for her mother's return.

Afraid to wake the sleeping girl, she only approached her bed carefully. Narcissa had been right, she had left Saiph believing she had done something wrong, what she now regretted. Her daughter hadn't done anything wrong, Narcissa was the one to blame.

"Mother?" Saiph's tired voice pulled the older witch away from her thoughts. "I am sorry Saiph. I never should have left you like I did." The girl only nodded, not able to keep her eyes open any longer. "We'll talk tomorrow" Bellatrix whispered, tugging the girl under the duvet. "Now sleep" again a nod in response, before Saiph's steady breathing filled the air surrounding them.

Bellatrix watched the young girl for a while, only to decide she'd spend the night next to her sleeping daughter.

Rounding the bed, she carefully lied down next to the young witch.

Still, she wasn't able to believe it. Right next to her was her daughter, sound asleep. "You never were planned to exist. You never were planned to find out who you really are and yet, still you are here. With me" she whispered smiling, slowly reaching for her daughters face to tug a lose curl behind her ear. "I promise you, whoever is responsible for what happened almost sixteen years ago, will die a painful death"

She had watched her daughter sleep, for the last hour or so. Everything on her, reminded the dark witch at an almost forgotten past. A past which were never supposed to exist. Just like Saiph herself. And yet, there she was, lying in her bed next to the sleeping form of her daughter, watching her sleep.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, trying to resist the urge to dive into the girl's thoughts and memories again. She knew it was easier with her daughter asleep. She wouldn't notice this time, believing she was dreaming.

Sighing deeply, she opened her eyes again. "I am sorry" she muttered, before invading her daughters mind, telling herself that maybe her memories and thoughts were the key to a closer relationship between them.

* * *

><p>"I said no!" a stern female voice was the first thing the dark witch noticed before she was even able to gain knowledge of her surroundings. "But I want to!" a children's voice responded. Following the voices Bellatrix entered a living room, starring at a little black haired girl with messy curls. A raven haired woman looked down onto her. – The Muggle woman who raised her, thought Bellatrix. "That's not fair! I want to go too!" an angry foot stomped onto the ground. "Why does Mickey get's to go but not me?" – "He is eight, you are three" was all she got as respond before the woman left the living room, leaving the little angry girl behind. Bellatrix didn't understood about what they had fought, but it didn't matter to her. Rather important was that she could – curiously indeed, watch <em>her<em> daughter. And the old witch only knew too well that the little black angle was about to throw a tantrum.

'Dump Muggle' she smiled to herself when she watched how the little girl stomped furiously thought the neat looking living room. Only to grab the first fragile and expansive looking thing she could find and reach – a white vase with flower ornaments, to send it flying against the wall. "UNFAIR!" she yelled, watching with satisfaction written across her features how hundreds of tiny pieces crashed onto the floor. "If I don't get to go, Mommy has to stay here cleaning up as well" she mumbled, reaching for a large picture frame.

_**.oOo.**_

"I hate you!" cold, harsh words were the next thing Bellatrix could hear. "Oh, you do?" asked a voice sounding mockingly in response. As her vision cleared she was able to see a maybe seven year's old girl with almost black eyes and pale porcelain skin. The girl had a wicked smile plastered on her lips. The brown haired boy – probably around the same age, didn't respond. He only glared at the girl in front of him.

"Well, I hate your soldier" the girl continued after a moment, still smiling. "He just doesn't fit into the picture with Barbie and Ken" – Who? Bellatrix thought, only to notice that by pure will power the girl managed to set a toy soldier on fire. Smiling, she watched how it burned down, only leaving ashes behind. The fire disappeared as quickly as it had started. "But still I don't yell at it, do I?" she asked almost sounding dangerous. "I accept your soldier and let it live together with Barbie and Ken. Don't I?" if it wasn't for the cold look hidden in black orbs and the still dangerous smile lingering around the girl's lips, some easily could have mistaken the situation.

The boy now frightened, backed slowly away. "Oh no Brandon, where are you going?" she asked with a soft voice. "You won't tell Mrs. Ritter what just happened, will you?" she asked with a challenging look in her deep brown eyes. "No…no Saiph…I won't" the boy mumbled. Still trying to keep a rather big distance between himself and the girl. "Good. I already was afraid I would need to tell my mother, that you were the one who had torn my Barbie's apart" – "But it wasn't me who did that! I SWEAR!" the boy almost yelled. "I know" Saiph smiled coldly, sitting down again. And if nothing had happened, she continued to play with the dolls in front of her, expecting the still frightened boy to join her.

_**.oOo.**_

As Bellatrix opened her eyes again, she found herself in a white panted room, with one emerald green wall. An older Saiph – much older than in the other memories she had seen, was sitting on a dark wooden bed, with her bare feet dangling mere centimeters over the wooden floor.

The older witch approached the young girl slowly. Saiph's facial expression was blank, her eyes empty. A sudden flash of anger moved across her features, followed by a "I said I am not hungry, didn't I?" the faint sound of steps moving downstairs faded and caused a grin to spry across Saiph's lips.

"Milou?" she almost whispered next. Again, her expression as blank as before. Seconds later the door to her room burst open and a brown-ish, black dog entered her room. "Close it" she ordered without looking at the dog. But still unable to hide the satisfaction in her dark orbs when she heard the sound of a closing door. Seemingly happy and proud the dog placed himself right in front of the girl. "Didn't I order you to stay in _my_ room and wait for _me_ there?" she asked the dog with a dangerously low voice. With a whining sound the dog responded, lowering his head. "And still, I find you sleeping downstairs, on the couch…next to…to…_them!_" she spat the last word, and Bellatrix believed to see something like disgust moving over Saiph's face. "Oh Milou" she sigh, patting the dogs head softly. "I am your Mistress. I _alone_give you orders!" the older witch was too distracted by the sudden change of emotion's moving though her daughter's features and voice, to notice that the dog suddenly flinched in pain. Smiling, she kept on moving her hand over the dogs head "But I believe, you'll learn from your mistake, won't you?" the dog whining in pain, seemed to bark a response. "Good" a satisfied smile moved over Saiph's lips and the dog stopped to whine.

Sitting down again, she watched happily how the dog curled himself around her still dangling feet, visibly enjoying the brush of her toes across his fur.

* * *

><p>"So you really are your father's daughter" mumbled Bellatrix, disappearing further beneath the duvet, as sleep finally claimed her.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been month, since he last had touched her. Three and a half, to be exactly.<p>

After she had told him she was pregnant, after that last night together he hadn't dared to get closer to her. '_As__…__unexpected __as __the __news __come ,__I __am __pleased __to __know __that __you __are __carrying __my __heir__' _he had told her that last night, moving his hands across her still flat belly, and she wasn't able to hide the smile moving across her lips. After all, she had expected a much more horrible reaction. Not in her wildest dreams had she imagined to please him with her news.

Sighing heavily, she moved her hands over her belly, feeling the slight visible baby bump. Only those who knew, would be able to see it. But apart from her and the Dark Lord did nobody knew about her still well hidden secret. She knew it wouldn't take long till she wouldn't be able to hide her baby bump beneath layers of robes, at least then she had to tell her sister she was pregnant, surly leaving out the fact who had fathered her child.

That night, he had ordered her, to look after herself and the still unborn. As much as it did displease her, still she caught herself more often staying behind, operating from the shadows then running up front.

But that wasn't what bothered her since month, no she could deal with taking a step back, for a while at least. But she could deal with the growing distance between herself and the Dark Lord. She didn't understand why he suddenly seemed to push her away. Was it his goal from the start to produce a suitable heir? And now since she was pregnant with named heir, he didn't needed to be around her anymore?

Fighting the urge to believe her own thoughts, she turned around, facing the big window next to her. "At least I do have you" she mumbled, covering the small baby bump with her hands.

The faint crack from an opening door, didn't caused her to turn around. Believing it was only the git Rodolphus, wanting to confront her with whatever disturbed theory he had about Bellatrix and the Dark Lord, she continued to face the window, pretending to be asleep.

Feeling the mattress shift, she slightly stirred. Bellatrix and her dear husband Rodolphus hadn't shared a bed since the day they got married. "No need to pretend Bella. You can not fool me", with her eyes wide open, she slowly turned around. "My...Lord, please forgive. I believed you to be Rodolphus" the Dark Lord smirked. "He won't be back until tomorrow evening, I believe. I send him together with your brother in law, Rabastian on a mission" he responded, his voice rather soft.

Still unable to process, she only starred at her master, in utter disbelieve. Never before had he visited her in _her_ chambers. Slowly, she sat up. Her hands still resting on the barely visible bump. "How are you, and the child?" he asked, focusing her hands and what was beneath them. "Good. According to the Healer everything is fine" she replied. The dark wizard stayed silent. "I doubt he'd misinform me, my Lord. Knowing he his risking his life" now it was Bellatrix' turn to smirk. Still, he was silent.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked carefully, still not able understand why he had come to her, at this hour.

Instead of a reply, Bellatrix suddenly felt his lips crashing down on hers. Gasping in surprise, she parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to slip past them, to dance around her own. His fingers tangled themselves into her black curls, pulling Bellatrix closer to him. Carefully, she sneaked her arms around his neck, afraid he'd push her away. But he didn't, he only deepened the kiss further and Bellatrix couldn't help herself but moan into the heated kiss. She could feel him smirking against her, enjoying the effect he had on her.

Eventually, he pulled away. Only to rest his head against hers. The dark witch could feel his hot breath tickling her cheeks, probably as much has he could feel hers as she gasped for air.  
>"I never should have tried to stay away from you" he breathed. "I knew from the first day I tried to, that I'd fail eventually." Bellatrix couldn't suppress the smile from moving across her beautiful features, finally having prove that she had quite an effect on him too. "But I had to" he continued, ignoring the smile on the witches face. "I couldn't risk that something could possible happen to the child" now it was Bellatrix turn to ignore, that he addressed <em>their<em> child, only as _the_ child.

Carefully, he moved his left hand away from her neck and towards her belly. "Never, I could forgive myself if I would cause any damage to it." Bellatrix nodded carefully, finally understanding where his actions came from.

He had always wanted an heir, maybe not now, maybe not with her…but now he had her pregnant, with his heir and now he couldn't risk anything.

"But I just can't stay away from you any longer" he almost whispered, closing the small gap between them.

Bellatrix' eyes flutter open, it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the bright light surrounding her. Still panting and if only from the memory of their kiss, she smiled to herself. Yes, she had had quiet an effect on him. Especially in the last month of her pregnancy with Saiph.

* * *

><p>He almost had – often to his own displeasure, fulfilled every wish or desire she had had. And now? He wasn't even looking properly at her, not even when she told him from Saiph. What had happened? What caused the distance he build between them <em>this <em>_time_?

_**Please Review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_****_**Woop :) Thanks for all the Fave & Alert add's! Glad some people are interested into Saiph's life along with Bellatrix and Voldemort! Now the only thing that's missing are some reviews! And they would make me truuuuuly happy! :)  
>Oh, and within the next chapters there will be a lot more Bellamort, firstly I needed to introduce Saiph into their life's for a well...a reason you'll find out later tho :) <strong>

**Again, I only own Saiph and the Plot. **

_**Eleven.**_

Saiph had literally begged Draco to accompany her for the yearly visit over her their Christmas-Break to the Muggels. But not even his mother was able to force her son to join the _poor __girl_ – how she had addressed Saiph, after forcing her to visit named filth.

So, the young witch found herself unhappy, and still struggling with the fact that she _had_ to visit them, in her room getting ready for the weekend she had to spend with her formally family. "And this is appropriate for something as special as Christmas, yes?" Bellatrix asked, wondering over her daughters choice of clothes. "As much as I would love to wear one of my dresses, they wouldn't recognize me" she sighed. "I'd look to formal, too fancy…to different than I already am" her mother nodded understanding. "I see." Turning, to give her daughter some minutes alone, before their departure, she could feel the younger witches eyes burning on her skin. "Lately…I was…wondering…how it would have been" she started, causing Bellatrix to face her again "To grow up as your daughter…with you…or at least aunt Cissy, you know?" feeling her heart sink, Bellatrix quickly crossed the room to stand in front of her daughter. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around the young witch, slowly pulling her closer, desperately wanting to make her feel better. "You would have been treated as the Princess you are, my dear" Bellatrix whispered close by the girl's ear. "You would have had everything you could imagine to ask for, and even more" she continued and could feel how Saiph's fists cradled themselves into the fabric of her dress. "I promise you Saiph, who ever caused the childhood you had, will suffer. Both, your father and I, myself will do everything to find whomever is responsible!" suddenly Saiph look up, her dark orbs full of hope but also questions. "My Father?"

* * *

><p>"I will meet her" his voice was cold, reserved. "Before she returns to Hogwarts" Bellatrix nodded. "Yes my Lord" quickly swallowing the question which was burning on her lips, ever since she had told him about her potential. "I will decide after that, if I will inform her of her heritage, or not" again, Bellatrix nodded, not sure if she really agreed to his plan. On what was it depending, if she got to know who she really was or not? And why wouldn't he want to tell her that he was her father? It didn't made any sense. Especially, after how he had cared for her and their unborn all those years ago.<p>

"Of course" he continued "I am aware of the fact, that I could use her against Potter and even Dumbledore, once she finds out that it was Potter's and the love of his filthy Mother's fault, that she lost her father before she even met him" he almost sounded smugly, probably expecting Saiph to adore him.

If it wouldn't have been for the respect the dark witch held for her Lord, she would speak out loud what she was thinking. He _never_ would use their daughter. It was a different story if Saiph would choose for herself to fight in whatever riot he was planning, but he would never use or force her to do so! Never! Saiph was one of a kind, hence, she shouldn't even exist and therefore she should be treated as such. And not being _used._

"That's everything" he dismissed her. Again, only nodding she lowered her gaze and left the room.

* * *

><p>She observed her daughter, followed all movements, all conversations. And yet still, it left her rather mad than satisfied. "She seems so at ease around them." She sighed. "She spent more than eleven years with them, believing to be their daughter. What did you expect Bella?" Narcissa, whom had 'dropped Saiph off', how the Muggle had it called, had joined her sister close by the window, hidden in the darkness. "Besides, you might don't see it. But she is rather reserved towards them." She added, trying to calm the older Black. "But still she seems more at ease around them, than around me" Only the stomping foot on the ground had been missing. "Or you" she added, suddenly sounding rather sad and hurt.<p>

"Bella" Narcissa said softly, "She doesn't know you, she doesn't know how to behave around and towards you. After all, you are one of the most feared, if not _the_ most feared death eater out there. You are not known for you love and kindness" lowering her gaze, she allowed herself to forget her still present anger towards her younger sister and responded "But she is my daughter, aren't I allowed to love her? To be kind towards her?" she almost sounded like a child. "That's not what I am saying" she truly felt sorry for her older sister. Ever since she had met the Dark Lord, she had secretly wished to become _his_ and bear his children. Then she finally had what she wanted only to have the child taken away. Where from could she know, what it meant to be a mother? When their own, had clearly failed as an example.

"Just show interest in her everyday life, her interests, her past…ask her instead of using your legilimency skills. Tell her something about yourself, include her into your daily life. And do not expect _her_ to make the first step." Slowly nodding, she accepted her sister's advice and focused onto the sight in front of her again.

Surprise was written all over the woman's features as she opened the door, expecting Narcissa, not prepared to face Bellatrix. "How…can I help you?" she asked more than confused. "I am here to pick up Saiph" Bella replied, forcing a sweet smile over her lips. Oh how she had loved to crucio the hell out of the woman who claimed to be Saiph's mother. "And you are?" the raven haired asked, arching an eyebrow.

Before the dark witch could form her reply, steps and a "Mom? Who is it?" were heard, a second later a curious looking Saiph appeared within Bellatrix sight. The young witch froze in her tracks, a smile attempting to take over her features. Bella's eyes enlightened slightly at the sight of her daughter. "That's Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister" Saiph explained with a smile plastered on her lips. "You are Draco's Aunt?" the Muggle asked, Bellatrix only nodded. "Well" she said, watching how Saiph got closer to Bellatrix. "Well, if you don't mind mother, I'd like to leave now and spend the rest of my break with Draco and his family" Saiph asked nicely – she let her parents believe that she spend the better part of the holiday's in Hogwarts. "Sure, enjoy your time with them" the Muggle smiled warmly. "I already said my good-byes to everyone" the girl started, "So, good-bye Mom" the hug she shared with her Muggle-Mother seemed rather awkward in Bella's eyes but still it bothered her. "Bye" Bellatrix managed to press out between her lips nicely before she and Saiph disappeared into the night.

"Thank you Mother" Saiph said honestly. "Why, you're welcome" her mother replied "I am rather thankful to see you away from the filth anyways" Bellatrix added. "Agreed" Saiph sighed.

They walked next to each other, on their way to a place save for apperation, the second before they reached the older witch suddenly flinched in pain, stopping in her tracks. "Mother?" Saiph asked. Grabbing her left forearm Bellatrix ignored her daughter, instinctively knowing _why_ he was calling. "Mother?" she asked again, the concern raising in her voice. "I am…fine" Bellatrix finally replied, not buying the lie at all Saiph responded "He is calling, isn't he?" again ignoring her daughter, the older witch watched in shock how her daughter suddenly grabbed her left arm and rolled the black sleeve which covered the porcelain skin beneath it up. Exposing the Dark Mark, framed by a red glow. "You can't leave me alone here!" Saiph pressed out, not sure if she should stare in shock or awe at the black ink in her mother's skin.

Without responding to her daughter, she grabbed onto her wrist and apparated away.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_I am SO sorry for the delay :(( Gah I don't know what happened to keep me from updating! I am so sorry!

_**Twelve. **_

Pulling her daughter after her, Bellatrix entered the sitting room of Riddle Manor. She hoped silently that the girl was able to please her Lord's expectations, not willing to think about what she would do if he wouldn't approve of their daughter. What if he would make her chose? Chose between him and the daughter she _always_ had wanted? Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of all doubtful thoughts. He would approve of their daughter, he would ask her to join his ranks. He would see her potential and he wouldn't waste it. – At least, so she kept telling herself.

"Bellatrix" his low voice cut though her thoughts. "I see you are in company today?" he asked, eyeing the girl curiously. She was the spitting of his most faithful, she looked just as curious and interested as _his_ Bella had, all those years ago. "My Lord. This is Saiph, my daughter" Bellatrix finally managed to say. He remained silent, his eyes still resting upon the young witch. The only difference, between Saiph and Bella – all those years ago, was the thick cloud wrapped around the girls mind. _Occlumency._ She already had mastered it, preventing Voldemort from seeing her thoughts. "What do you wish to know?" Saiph asked, cutting through the silence. "First of all, I would like to know _why_ you hide your thoughts from me?" he asked calmly. "You just pointed it out, those thoughts are _my_ thoughts" she responded coolly. "I hated, how my mother was able to read me like an open book. After all, my thoughts, memories, hopes and wishes belong to me and shouldn't be anyone's concern." She explained further, not showing a hint of fear in her voice. "So, I am asking again. What do you wish to know?" she repeated her question. "How can I be sure to trust you, if I can't see your thoughts? Your secrets?" the Dark Lord asked. A hint of a smile moved across her features as she opened her mouth to respond "Who tells me, that I can trust you?" her voice was emotionless. "You know exactly who I am, where I come from and how I grew up. You don't need to see my thoughts, my secrets. You already decided if I am worth your trust or not" the Dark Lord remained silent for a moment, fighting the raising anger. No one ever had dared to address him in the disrespectful manner, the young witch in front of him just had claimed.

"Bellatrix?" he addressed his most faithful, his voice dangerously low "You are dismissed" his eyes resting again on Saiph's features, searching for any hint of emotion he continued "The girl, however, will stay", nothing. Her expression had stayed blank, it was Bellatrix' who lost her usually controlled features for a moment. He wanted _her_ to stay? Would he punish her for her rudeness without her mother watching? Or worse? "LEAVE!" cruel words cut through her thoughts. "Yes, my Lord" Bellatrix managed to respond, bowing slightly. "I'll take care personally that the young Miss Black will find her way back home" he added, his voice as thick and sweet as honey. Bowing again, the older witch turned on her heals and left the sitting room, knowing only too well that the moment the door fell into it's lock behind her a silencing charm was upon it.

..::::..

Restless she paced along portraits ignoring their comments, it had been three hours since she had left Riddle Manor without her daughter, not knowing if she would see her ever again.

Of course Saiph wouldn't behave any different, not if challenged, but why would he want to be alone with her? Not to kill. No, if he would kill Saiph he'd make Bellatrix watch her daughters dead. Especially since Bellatrix was to blame for the lack of behavior, he would want to punish her too. So she wasn't dead, at least not yet. But, would he really go that far, to kill his own daughter? His respectful heir?

Narcissa had tried to calm her sister, till she found out what had caused the restlessness. Fear, anger, shock, disappointment, blame, one emotion after another moved across her sister's usually calm features. Bellatrix knew her sister loved Saiph and Saiph loved her in return. As much as she had wanted, the raven haired hadn't had another choice. To disobey her Lord's orders would have caused only more damage.

Hope, that her daughter would return home unharmed was all, she had left now. There was nothing she could do but to hope. Something, she hadn't done since the days she had carried a still growing Saiph under her heart.

The crack of an opening door cut through the silence, surrounding the Manor, followed by quick steps flying over the marble stare case. Curious she followed her sister who hadn't left her chambers since Bellatrix had told her about what had happened at Riddle Manor.

She found her sister starring at the wooden double doors. "Cissa?" she asked carefully "She is here" was all her sister responded. Puzzled the dark witch watched how the doors burst open and how her daughter stumbled over the threshold right into Narcissa's waiting arms. Stunned, unable to move or speak she watched how her daughter disappeared together with her sister behind the doors to her chambers, knowing Saiph hadn't spared a single glance at her.

Feeling her daughter slipping away further from her she slowly made her way downstairs towards the sitting room, knowing somewhere there was a bottle of fire whisky, something which would take her mind of the unknown feelings raising deep inside her.

"Why did you leave her?" icy words cut through the silence. "He told me to leave" was all she responded, knowing very well that her sister would not accept that answer. "She is your daughter Bella, and you…you left her, alone with this…monster" – "This monster, Cissa, is her father" Bellatrix responded "Further, he is the Dark Lord and nobody is to disobey his orders" Narcissa stayed quiet. "When he orders to leave, I leave. No matter if I leave him alone with my daughter or not" she continues. "But Bella…?" – "Nothing, but Bella! You would have done the same!" she bit back.

How dare she? Disobeying the Dark Lord? Her Lord?

And if it would cause her to lose her daughter for a second time, never would she disobey him.

_Never._

Flying angrily around the corner, she felt the familiar sensation of burning in her left arm. _He called for her_.

Would he tell her what had happened with Saiph? Would he tell her anything? Would he be mad? Proud?

Questions upon questions shot through Bellatrix mind as she was approaching the front door. With her next step, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**Whatcha say? :]

**_A/N:_**Up next, Bellamort :]


End file.
